1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of exposing a plurality of divided regions using a plurality of photomasks (reticles) to form a pattern in one layer is available. Such a method will be referred to as dividing exposure hereinafter. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-010702 discloses a method of performing exposure so that parts of two divided patterns complement each other on their boundary portion.
In dividing exposure, a shift in pattern may occur between adjacent divided regions. Therefore, an error may occur in the space between a line in one divided region, and a line arranged in another divided region so as to be adjacent to the former line portion. This may cause a variation in capacitance between lines in the boundary region between adjacent divided regions. When this variation increases, a difference may occur between a signal transmitted via a line arranged in a region other than the boundary region, and a signal transmitted via a line arranged in the boundary region. When, for example, the error of the capacitance between lines in the boundary region of a solid-state image sensor manufactured by dividing exposure is large, it is difficult to obtain a uniform image.